


Yellow Umbrella

by Melyaliz



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Demon AU, Demon!Loki, F/M, Friends With Benefits, I never know how to tag these tbh, Mafia!loki, Multi, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Teasing, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz
Summary: Demon Lord Loki needs distraction from the mundane life he lives. You need to figure out who you are now that your boyfriend left you. (AU where Loki is a Demon Mafia Lord and you're just a human.)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Yellow Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many fanfic ideas that I can’t keep up, so what I thought I would do is post chapters of stories and whatever gets the most attention (Kudos, comments, bookmarks) gets more frequent updates. 
> 
> That all being said, this story came to me randomly one day and I asked my Tumblr peep’s to vote between Jason Todd and Loki and Loki won. (But that doesn’t mean Jason might not show up) 
> 
> The character’s name is Yue because I hate Y/N I feel like it takes you out of the story. (This is my creative way around that)

Every story has an ending. That moment when you are sobbing on your best friend’s bed asking her why this happened. He was supposed to be your everything, he had promised you forever. He WAS your everything. You couldn't picture your life without him. Without his morning text, checking in during the day, his opinions on your life. 

He had promised you forever.

How could he just leave like that? 

As if those 3 years of constant meant nothing. 

As if you meant nothing. 

In those moments it feels like it’s the true ending. What could possibly happen next? How could life even go on? What would it even look like? How does one go on after such a shift in their reality. 

The problem is this is life. There is no ending, no rolling credits. No large THE END on the last page of the book. The beginning to life is when you are born and the end is when you die. During that time there are a million different shifts and changes. 

And even then people have lived before you and will live after you. 

So when moments like this happen, how do you start over when your entire life has ended? 

When your entire life breaks up with you. 

-0-0-0-0-

Loki sat in his boardroom. And he was bored, bored in his boardroom. 

Someone come kill him.

Too bad he was a demon and couldn’t really die. 

The king of demons actually. 

Well A king really. The world had gotten just a bit too big for one organized faction and demons had never been very good at the whole “following a god” sort of things so many hundred years ago they had given up and did their own thing. The most powerful ones taking weaker demons and building factions to rule over. 

Think of it like an underground mafia 

And Loki was lord of one of the largest powerful territories.

Which was great, unless you had to be stuck in these endless meetings. Sure they were important, he needed to know what the werewolves had been up to and if the vampires were starting to group again. 

But it was all so trivial. (Just send an email or something.) 

That was why he had underlings. To deal with these things. 

“We have a few spies among their ranks so we will keep you updated.” the man, Yash, droned on, did they intentionally get the one demon with the most boring voice to run these things? Where was the pazazz? They were demons after all.

Next to Loki his secretary Clover shifted. Her black mini skirt pushed up under the boardroom table so that the demon lord could draw lazy lines up her leg just brushing over those crotchless lace panties she had dawned just for this meeting. 

She was a good secretary. 

“But… the good news is souls are up and our borders have never been stronger.” 

“And on that note,” Loki gripped Clover’s inner thigh before standing. Taking his beautiful scepter that his assistant Jeff had gotten him as a gift last year he tapped in against the floor. The sound echoing across the room. “Let’s take the rest of the day off and celebrate!” See Yash, pazazz 

The room erupted in cheers as he added, “drinks on me.” 

Which is was what led them all to a beautiful speakeasy in the heart of San Francisco. The drinks were strong and the bartenders hot. 

Just how Loki liked it. 

One, in particular, caught Loki’s eye. A busty blonde who smiled brightly as he walked in. Leaning forward Loki licked his lips as the woman matched his stance, showing off just a bit more of her beautiful cleavage.

“You’re new.” 

“Just helping out for the night.” 

“Well, I would love to learn more about you before you must leave Cinderella.”

“I'll be here past midnight don’t you worry,” she said shaking his drink. Her body bouncing with the rhythm of the movements. 

Loki licked his lips, “Perfect” 

She smelled of tequila and seltzer as he fucked her in the back. The cold night air coming out in little clouds as he lifted her up pushing against her. She was impressed by his super strength, humans always were, and the cold night air made her nipples perky as he let his tongue run lazily over them.

“God you're beautiful,” she said running her fingers over his thick black hair. 

“God’s got nothing to do with it baby” he growled thrusting into her again causing her to let out a cry of pleasure. 

“Adriana?” 

“Shit.” 

Loki’s fingers gripped the curvy girl's ass digging into the soft flesh. “Friend of yours?” 

“Boyfriend…” 

Turning Loki instantly knew why she had cursed. The boyfriend wasn’t alone. Four of them stood there and they didn’t look nice. 

He had sent his own men home assuming he would just have one quick fuck and then leave. 

After all, everything about that woman had screamed single and desperate.

I guess you never judge a book by its cover. 

Not that this wasn’t his first time dealing with a jealous lover. 

-0-0-0-0-

It was raining out. Thick sheets of torrential downpour as Yue walked home. Her soft yellow umbrella taking the brunt of the storm as she sloshed down the street. She really shouldn’t have even been out in it but when you wake up at 4am with a cough that won’t let you rest there is nothing you can do but run to the local 24-hour mart and grab some NyQuil. 

This cold air and rain wasn’t helping the cough but there wasn’t much she could do. 

After swigging some of the blue liquid Yue started her trek home. And that was when she saw him. Leaning against the wall heavily. At first, she thought maybe he was throwing up but as she got closer she realized he was bleeding.

“Are… are you ok? Do you need me to call 911?” 

Her phone was out to show him she could call the police even if he tried something.

“Not much good they can do,” he said turning to her. His dark lined eyes smudge from the rain, black hair flat against his face giving him a very emo boy band look. 

Welcome to the Black Parade anyone? 

Holding out her umbrella the man took a step under it. “Nice boots,” he said pointing to the matching yellow boots Yue had on. His eyes lifted up meeting hers with a wiry smile. He had a split lip and a few other cuts and bruises on his face. He also had a few previous scars on across his left eyebrow and one that was under the same eye down his cheek.

That coupled with the way the light of her phone seemed to make his pale skin glow gave him a little unworldly look. As if he was some fallen angel right out of a Gothic comic. 

“So little yellow boots where are you taking me?” 

“A hospital?” 

“That’s no fun.” he drawled, running his thumb over his split lip. 

Her response was a few muffled coughs eyes watering. He studied her taking in her flushed cheeks and red nose along with the 7-11 bag she was holding. “Sounds to me that you need it more than I do.”

“Well, I was about to take some NyQuil and pass out.” 

“Well, I won’t keep you.” 

She took a step forward about to leave him. She didn’t owe this mysterious stranger anything. But something nagged at the back of her head. Pausing she turned to him, “If you walk me to my door I’ll let you take my umbrella wherever you need to be.”

“What?” he looked down at her surprised. 

“I’ll let you take my umbrella.” 

He looked her over, his breath thick with the smell of whiskey. “Ok.” 

They walked in silence, the only sound was the echo of the rain hitting the little sunny covering over them.

Once they approached her small apartment complex she stopped turning to him. His eyes lazily looking around, hands in his pockets giving him a very laid back look. She had no idea how he had gotten beaten up but it really didn’t seem to affect him much. 

Holding her umbrella up she flashed him a slightly painful smile. Her mouth was so dry from this dumb cold. 

“Here” 

He leaned forward looking down at her, taking her in for a moment that same lazy smile on his lips that he had worn their whole walk back. His fingers wrapped themselves over hers for a moment, the cold steel of his chunky silver rings sending shivers down her already sensitive skin. 

“Thank you, love.'' His voice thick and smokey. Dangerously sexy, sending a shiver down her spine that wasn't from the cold. 

“Good night.” 

“Night” 

And they parted. Him down the street disappearing into the stormy night and her into her complex to drug herself into a peaceful slumber. 

Little did they know on that rainy night under a sunny umbrella that a new story was about to unfold. A moment that shifted in time changing the course of their lives forever. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always connect with me on my Tumblr Melyaliz 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!  
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


	2. Girls nights out and hook ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m thinking of doing little monologues at the beginning of each chapter. What do we think? Yay or nay? 
> 
> Also, I don’t want to ruin this story’s whole… vibe but I want to say a few things about fantasy vs reality. In fantasy, it’s fun to think of yourself walking down a dark street with a handsome stranger, or leaving your best friends to let him buy you a drink, or even taking him home. 
> 
> But remember that demon mafia lords and Loki are not real. In the real world making a safe choice over the romantic one is ALWAYS better. Because in the real world you can’t delete the chapter if you don’t like the way it’s going or make the guy turn out to be a hunky sweety if he’s not.

Love. 

What a Broad word. 

You could tell someone that you love them and it could be a million different things. 

It could be romantic. It could mean that person who when you hold them in your arms you feel whole in a way you never thought you could feel about anyone. It could make you burn like a bright fire and freeze like sub-zero. 

But sometimes… sometimes love isn’t romantic. 

Sometimes it’s a new college roommate. Walking into your dorm looking just as nervous as you have been feeling all day. Wide-eyed and praying that they had made the right choice leaving everything they had known to try something new. 

Sometimes love is a drunken classmate finding you at a bar and pretending to be your lesbian lover to keep a creepy man away. Her hugging you tightly, smelling strongly of tequila, all while screaming at the guy “I would die for my beautiful woman!” even if you only spoke twice before in English class. 

Sometimes love comes stronger and powerful while you’re sitting there unsure what to do next after he leaves you. It holds unbreakable when the rest of the world seems to be crumbling around you. 

Sometimes love is two girls who just understand you in a way that no one else ever was able too. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It all started with a text. 

Having gotten out of a two-year relationship meant a few things.

ONE: Yue didn’t have any going out clothes.

TWO: She still struggled with the social graces of the hookup culture. 

Lucky for her she had two best friends who had her back. Sammie and Riley. 

They had all met in college and basically become inseparable. Sammie and Yue were Freshman roommates and Riley ended up moving in with them when her roommate became a psycho bitch. 

They had always been there for each other. Always supported each other. No matter what stupid decisions or bad choices (most of the time right next to them). Through ex-boyfriends, psycho roommates, and bitchy coworkers. 

“Cuddles!” Yue sang out hugging Riley who pulled her closer to her. While the sky hadn’t quite opened up in a downpour the dark looming clouds were threatening to start at any time. 

“Come here lover,” the brilliant red-haired girl said, pulling open her Naruto umbrella. Bright Japanese cartoon characters smiling around the large covering. Sammie frowned, opening her own sensible umbrella checking her phone one more time before looking down the quickly darkening street for their driver. 

“What happened to your umbrella?” 

“Remember she gave it to that sexy stranger while high on Nyquil.” 

“Oh yeah,” Sammie said fighting back a smile at the memory of a half-delirious Yue describing the half beaten Gothic boy she had met in the dead of the night.“Your Ted” 

“Tonight’s going to be a good night” Riley giggled glancing down at her phone before shoving it in her rain jacket. The long tan trench went past the short mini shirt, her long pale legs glowing in the dark of the rainy city streets. “Someone is getting laid tonight! I can feel it.” 

The bar was comfortably crowded for a Friday night. Just enough people to get lost in a crowd but not enough to get trampled. The DJ was playing their song and soon they were dancing on the floor. Just another group of recent college grads living their best lives. 

And that’s when she saw him. Well, more like collided into him. Her hand hitting a very toned chest wasn’t out of the normal for the packed dance floor, however, when a foreign hand wove itself around her wrist her attention was caught. 

Turning she came face to face with him. 

Umbrella Man. 

In the colorful lights, he was even more unworldly looking. Like something out of some modern sci-fi movie. His pale face cleaned from any bruises or cuts, makeup now clean, dark lines around his eyes with one that seemed to drip down into a point. For a moment Yue wasn’t sure if it had been her imitation or maybe that scar had just been makeup the first night they had met. 

Honestly, he could have been a cat in a hot topic shirt for all she knew that night. 

“Well fancy meeting you here,” he said leaning forward his breath was cool with a slightly minty smell which was odd for a hot sweaty dance floor. Refreshing and alluring in a way that made her heart skip a beat. 

“Yeah.” was all that came out her eyes wide unsure what to say her brain slightly buzzed from a night of fun. Never in her life would she, miss plane Jane, imagine having a man like this ever pay attention to her. Never had she ever imagined a man like this ever bother to approach her. Never had she ever thought a man like that would look at her, his green eyes traveling over her body like that. Admiring the cute outfit she had stolen from Riley as if taking in a work of art. She almost felt almost naked under his gaze yet totally in control at the same time. 

“Let me buy you a drink?” his hand snaking its way around to the small of her back pulling her closer. Glancing to the side Yue noticed Riley and Sammie dancing, both girls didn’t look it, but they were slyly watching her. Keeping an eye out for their friend. Ready to strike at a moment’s notice. 

“Just let your friends know you’ll be right back” 

Ok so maybe not that slyly. 

Nodding toward her friends she then let the dark stranger lead her to the bar. As they walked through the dance floor it was as if the red sea parted, only it was a bunch of drunk 20-somethings and not water. It was a bit of an out of body experience. Feeling almost like a queen being led by her king through a court of his subjects. Yue vaguely wondered if she was just drunk as they quickly found two empty seats at the bar, the bartender nodding toward them coming quickly up. 

Ok, she was drunk but not this drunk. 

“How do you do that?” she asked looking up at him in awe, “it took me at least five minutes to get his attention and that was after Riley made me bounce up and down a few times.” the man smiled down clearly finding her reaction amusing. Her clearly comfortable with her own drunk girl antics, this woman in front of him seemed so, her own person. As if she wasn’t trying to be anyone but the drunk silly girl she was. 

“I have that effect on people.” turning to the bartender he leaned against the wooden bar, “I’ll take a Whiskey neat and she’ll have…” 

“Just a beer.” 

Again, a delightful surprise. He raised an eyebrow as the bartender nodded going to grab the drinks. “I took you more for a vodka soda girl.” 

“Beer is an easy drink” she shrugged, nodding a thank you to the bartender. “I always know what I’m getting and it says I’m not expecting anything from the buyer.” 

“I don’t think a beer could properly thank you for the umbrella,” he said leaning forward, smiling at her a slender finger gently running over the outside of her thigh sending a shiver up her leg. Just enough of a touch to let her know his intentions but not enough she couldn’t move away from it. Her heart rate picked up at the thought. Taking a swig of her beer she smiled.

“The nights still young.” 

“That it is. I would love to show you just how grateful I am” his voice was as smooth as the whiskey he was drinking. 

His meaning wasn’t hard to tell but the nerves were getting the better of her. It had been a while. But making out with a hot stranger in a bar was on her hot girl summer bucket list. She had promised herself that this was going to be her year of adventure. And there was no way she was going to let a few butterflies get in the way of that.

And he was hot.

Like almost too hot. 

“What did you have in mind?” 

He tasted like whiskey, smokey and smooth. Filling her taste buds sending a fun buzz through her body as his thumbs stroked her cheeks. He wasn’t messing around, his kiss filled with passion and an intensity that sent her head spinning more than any alcohol could. 

They kissed and kissed and kissed. 

And then kissed some more. 

At the bar.

On the dance floor. 

On the uber home.

At her doorstep.

In the living room 

Somewhere between the living room and the bedroom clothes were slowly being shed until they were both standing there naked. 

Letting out a giggled Yue jumped onto her bed bouncing slightly before crawling in the head. He crawled after her on all fours matching her smile with one of his own. Her heart rate picked up watching him as he looked up through dark lashes that thin smile on his face as he slowly moved closer and closer until his lips met hers. 

He was such a good kisser, it was always so tender and slow. Enjoying the moment in no hurry to go anywhere. She vaguely wondered how good he would feel kissing anywhere else as she let him crawl over her. 

Pausing for a moment he looked down at her fluffy blue blanket his hands were grasping on either side of her body. “This blanket is very cozy,” he mumbled a playful smile on his face as he looked up at her. His smile seemed to be laughing at a secret she wasn’t even sure she understood. 

“I strive for comfort.” she giggled meeting his smile with one of her own. Pushing herself down deeper into the bed spreading out her hands as if cementing this statement. 

Cute, that’s what he thought as he looked down at her. She was so damn cute. 

Very unlike what he normally went for.

But maybe a change was good. 

He smiled, kissing her back his hips rubbing against hers. Burying his nose in her neck he sighed, “did I mention how good you smell” he mumbled letting his nose run over her neck enjoying her. Drinking her in sending shivers down her spine. 

Slowly moving from her shoulder to her neck taking another deep breath before kissing her. “It’s the sweetest thing I have ever smelled ” 

It was such a strange compliment she wasn’t sure why that was so hot. Maybe it had something to do with his overall dark mysterious vibe he had going for him. The way he seemed to be kissing her, licking her neck and it felt like she had her own vampire lover in her bedroom or something. Her fingers dug into his pale skin as he took her in enjoying the beautiful sweet skin at the base of her neck. Teeth grazing just hard enough to feel but not enough to pierce the skin. 

Delicately he moved his way down from her neck to her collar bone before reaching her breasts burying his face in them sighing before kissing the valley between them fingers running over them pitching the nipples “it’s better than even the angels.” 

He kissed her nipples “Or the devils.” 

He kissed and licked down her stomach enjoying her scent. Tasting every inch of her body. Like his kisses before he was so slow and deliberate. Truly taking his time to enjoy himself. Taking his time until he reached her hips. 

Her body shivered as she watched him. His green eyes looking up for a moment meeting her own that smile back. Their gaze meeting as his tongue slowly licked over her pussy like he was taking a lick of ice cream. He hummed softly lowering his gaze going in again. Just as slow, this time a bit deeper the tip of his tongue flicking over her core making her let out a shaky breath as her stomach burst into a million butterflies. 

Yue had never had anyone eat her like that. Her ex had never done it saying it didn’t do anything for him and the random rebound she had dated after that had been like a blender with his tongue. 

But not this guy. 

Oh God, this guy. 

He was truly sinful the way he ate her out. His mouth over her making her whole body feel hot and bubbly. His lips kissing and sucking as his tongue, oh that tongue. It seemed to find just the right spots to explore licking and flicking in a way that had her totally undone. 

It was as if time had stood still, she wasn’t sure if it had been seconds or hours. Her brain left her body as if she had ascended to another plane. 

Just when she was sure this was what true bliss felt like he slipped a finger inside of her while sucking on her clit. 

The new and wonderful sensation caused her to gasps bucking her hips slightly and he smiled pulling away for a moment to lick his lips, “Baby girl when was the last time someone properly took care of you? You’re moaning like a virgin” 

“I…” she felt her face flush biting her lip. All those insecurities coming back to her. Painfully aware she was with a man who was far her superior in the bedroom. 

“Oh now don't’ do that,” he said, still playing lazy with her, his finger joined by two more toying lightly with her as he looked up between her legs, “I love it. It’s been so long since I’ve met someone who’s let themselves enjoy it this much.”

“Thanks.” 

“Now let’s see how loud I can get you to scream.” he snickered, diving back in causing her to throw her head back in pure pleasure. She was so close she wasn’t even sure how to speak. Her whole body seemed to be humming with an electrical current that only seemed to light her up brighter and brighter until she was exploding within herself. It felt like fireworks as her body reached its peak. She let out a few giggles unable to really know how else to function. The feeling so wonderful there was nothing else she could do but laugh. He pushed her through her climax enjoying every moment of it, quite literally eating it up. That large grin on his face as he watched her squirm giggling with pure bliss on her fluffy blue blanket.

She was such a beautiful sight. 

After a few moments, he crawled up over her kissing her neck again. Tenderly, his hands stroking her arms. Then slowly he pulled her onto his lap. His thick erection rubbing against her legs just in front of her core. His eyes studying hers waiting for her to move toward him. 

She searched his gaze for a moment before she spoke, “I have condoms in my drawer.”

“I don’t… he paused as if realizing where he was. His eyes dark with lust “Show me what you have.” 

“You don’t want me to return the favor?” she asked Glancing over at his huge cock, thick and dripping slightly with pre-cum. It gave her a slight thrill that he had gotten that hard just by eating her out. 

He shook his head looking over her shoulder as she opened her bedside table drawer luckily Riley had gone for a run last week and had picked her up a multi-pack “just in case.” so she was stocked and ready. “Next time” he mumbled before taking one slipping it over his cock. 

Then moving toward her he pulled her close to him. Kissing her neck as he lifted her up onto his lap slowly pushing her onto his cock. Using his shoulders as a base she pushed herself up and down a few times letting his cock fill her up with a soft moan that he matched. 

“You feel as good as you taste, fucking fantastic.” his hot breath caressing her neck and ear as he moved her around his cock. Him on his knees leaning back on his left hand, the right gripping her ass. “Move those hips for me,” he mumbled his voice husky dripping with sex, “Like you did on the dance floor, fill yourself up.” 

His moans, the fact that she was making him moan like was making her close to coming again. 

And he felt so good inside her too. 

His lips on her neck, her hands in his hair as they went deeper and deeper until she wasn’t sure where his body ended and hers began. It felt so good. It felt so freeing. 

Then his mood changed and he let out a soft growl. Moving swiftly he bucked forward. She let out a slight squeal wrapping herself around him as she felt herself fall toward the bed. His body over hers again. He gasped looking down his breath ragged and eyes so dark they looked like… maybe it was a trick of the darkroom but they looked black. 

All black. 

He growled again as he descended upon her. 

His thrusts were heavy and hard. Sending pleasure shooting through her body as she matched his rough pace. Their legs tangled together as he kissed her over and over her lips, her neck, and her breasts. Frantic and rough as if he is going to devour her. Between each kiss are moans and cruses in a language she doesn’t recognize.

Yue looked up at him, his dark eyes, hair, white skin glowing in the moonlight of her room and she realized something. 

She knew nothing about this man. 

And something about that. Something about the idea that she owed his man nothing but the pleasure they were sharing at this moment was the most thrilling wonderful thing she had ever experienced. 

She gasped as she felt herself close again to her, it was as if her own body knew her deep thoughts. That she was allowed to enjoy this for herself and not for anyone one else. 

She cried as she came, letting out a loud moan. He followed quickly after biting down on her neck, not drawing blood but close. The pain making her cry out in surprise but also pleasure. 

He kissed her where he had marked her before traveling over her shoulder and then back to her neck pulling her close to him pushing in a few more times just enjoying the feeling of them together. Then just as softly he let her fall into her bed rolling off. 

Both of them laying on their backs looking up at the ceiling gasping for air. Then after a few moments, Yue got up grabbing a towel from the closet in the hallway coming back to hand it to him. Leaving again she came back with a cup of water. 

“You can stay if you want,” she muttered crawling back into the bed. He nodded watching her. Something about watching her curl up under that fluffy blanket almost disappearing into those pillows he wanted that. 

That peace she seemed to have. 

“Yes please.” 

Nodding she lifted the blanket letting him crawl under before tucking him in. his hand snaked around her pulling her closer to him, taking in her sent again.

That beautiful sweet scent. All-consuming wonderful scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always connect with me on my Tumblr Melyaliz 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


	3. Twisty Straws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning after was just as crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and keep the updates for this and Past Love future babies pretty consistent but no promises because I feel like the moment I say that is when something happens and I can't. 
> 
> That being said I hope you like this. I decided I'm going to try to shove as much white girl nonsense in this as possible. Let me know if you guys find it funny or annoying (I'm low key enjoying it but I'm also just a white girl nonsense myself)

The warm morning light filled the room and for a moment Loki wasn’t sure where he was. His arms wrapped around something soft and fluffy. Two things that weren’t in his own bedroom which consisted of more silk than cotton. Slowly he let his eyes drift open talking in the room. Besides the lack of red satin sheets, he was covered in a large fluffy blue blanket holding a stuffed pink pig. It’s black eyes looking up at him with non-judgmental eyes greeting him a good morning. Tossing the plush away he turned slowly to see a large purple cup filled with water, a curly straw sticking out. Next to it was a bottle of Advil. 

One of the many perks of being a demon was no hangover but the gesture was sweet. It wasn’t the little human’s fault she didn’t know that. Besides, water did sound lovely. Slowly sitting up Loki rubbed his head before taking a long sip from the straw. Looking around, straw still in his mouth, he realized his partner from last night was nowhere to be found. 

But his clothes were folded on the floor by his side of the bed.

“How thoughtful” he chuckled wondering why he didn’t let more humans take him home. They were so considerate. 

Or maybe that was just this one.

Taking another long sip from his twisty straw Loki dressed before taking his drink out with him toward the living room.

His partner from last night was curled up on one of the two large navy couches curled up under a quilt surrounded by several pink pillows while eating a bowl of something. Some cartoon was playing on the large flat screen as she munched on her breakfast. 

“Morning,” she sang, turning to see him at the sound of him drinking the last of his water making a loud slurping sound. Pausing the TV she got up and walked toward the kitchen which overlooked the large living room. 

When he didn’t follow her she paused by the large granite bar that separated the kitchen from the living room. Turning she waited for him to follow her. Which he did, looking around curiously at the colorful pictures and string lights that decorated the apartment. 

This was all very different from his own red and black gothic modern home he had overlooking the bay. 

“So” she continued once he joined her in the small kitchen, “I have cereal if you want that. There is also la croix in the fridge, beers, oh and look some left over pizza.” she pointed to everything as she spoke. Behind her a large porcelain cat stared him down with angry eyes. 

“I’ll take some of what you were having,” he shrugged before walking over to the large ceramic cat. Nodding the young woman grabbing a box decorated with a rainbow and green man she poured its contents into a bowl that read cereal across the front. Turing to grab the milk she noticed Loki staring at the cat.

“Oh Mr. Meowly, he’s cute huh.” reaching around him she pulled off his head to reveal a hollow inside. “I need to get some cookies to put in him.” 

“He has quite a face,” Loki said, taking the head looking at the angry expression that looked up at him.

“Yeah I think he’s scary so you think twice about getting the cookies.” 

“They would have to be quite delicious cookies.” 

“They would. Probably why I haven’t gotten them yet.”

Handing him the bowl of cereal Loki looked down at it to be greeted by brightly colored marshmallows and star-shaped sugar nuggets. Taking a bite was like eating a mouth full of sugar. Not that it was bad, just very… unexpected. 

The young woman had already made it back to the couch. Picking up her own bowl she turned the TV back on getting herself comfortable under the blankets. 

“I was just in the mood for some Saturday cartoons.” was the simple explanation as he sat down next to her. Loki shrugged, taking another bite of his cereal. This was the most unusual morning he had ever had. 

“A tradition I have sadly never partaken in.” 

“Well, then I guess I’m your first” she snickered at the stupid sex joke. It was funny enough that this dark-haired man with raccoon eyes dressed in a black tank, studded dog collar and leather bracelets were such a contrast from her fluffy pink pillows. But, now he was watching cartoons with her while eating from those stupid bowls that Sammie had gotten her as a joke. 

“Yes?” 

“Huh?” 

“You were staring” the man smiled, his eyes not leaving the TV as he ate another spoonful of his lucky charms. 

“I just, I guess this is my first time too.” 

“First time…” his eyes shifted towards her unsure what she meant. 

“Just like, random stranger stuff. Hell I don’t even think I know your name… and Honestly… It’s refreshing.” 

Loki raised an eye looking at her, “It’s refreshing?” 

“I just,” she looked down at her marshmallow pastel sugar melting into a bowl of milk. “I never had that. No worries about any kind of commitment to anything.” 

He frowned, “isn’t that what all you human women want?” 

“Opposed to what? Alien girls?”

He leaned back in the couch smiling running his fingers through his hair, “Well you aren’t going to get any commitment or expectations from me” 

“Sounds good.” 

She looked like she was about to say something else when Loki’s phone rang. Picking it up all it took was a simple hello to have Jeff screaming in his ear. Something about some feisty demon who wanted to challenge him and how there was some missing reports and if Loki didn’t get down here right now Jeff was going to shove Gilgor’s head up his ass. 

“Sounds intense,” She said watching as Loki hung up halfway through the rant. He didn’t need a history on it, just a quick “get down here” would have worked. Standing he shot his assistant a quick text saying he was on his way. 

Shrugging he grabbed his leather jacket shrugging it on. “My assistant likes to overreact.” pausing he looked down at the young woman who was sitting on the couch watching him, her own bowl still in her hand. For a moment he didn’t want to go. He just wanted to sit here and watch the cartoon twins on tv solve magical mysteries or whatever it was they were doing. Just sit there with her and do something that was just so… out of the norm for him. 

“Have a good day” her voice broke through his daydreaming. “I had fun.” Looking at him under her flower quilt holding her cereal labeled bowl, hair in a messy bun she just looked so cute and so… human. 

He smiled down at her nodding, “me too” 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Well hello baby” Scarlet sang leaning forward as Loki walked into the office, “You look like you had a fun night.” 

“I always do” he smiled smoothly as he walked into the bedroom adjacent to his office grabbing a suit he quickly washed his face and changed. He would take a shower after whatever disaster Jeff needed fixing was over. If it was a turf problem he was going to get dirty anyway 

“Let me help” Scarlet said, her voice thick as she reached forward buttoning a few buttons on the crisp white shirt. Her long red nails gently running over his chest as she did. Loki watched her as she leaned forward grabbing a tie. She was dressed in a cute little red dress. It hugged all her beautiful curves. Looking up through long lashes she twisted the tie around her hand.

“Maybe I can help you get a little morning workout before you go?” 

Loki smiled letting his hand run over her side, licking his lip playfully, “we will have to hurry.” 

“Oh baby you know I can make you cum quickly.” 

Grabbing her arm he pulled the tie out of her grip leading before pushing her toward one of the tall four posts. Gripping the tie tightly he tied her arms up above her head. Reading down he pulled up her skirt up his fingers circling her pussy. Good girl, she was already pantieless and wet. Licking his fingers he tasting her. The memory of the sweet taste of the young human from last night came rushing back. His dick throbbing at the memory of her body arching as he had explored her with his tongue. Moaning and twisting with each touch and taste. Her cries, so passionate without a care or worry. 

Slowly he reached for his pants unbuckling them slowly playing with himself for a moment at the memory. Scarlet watching a smirk on her deep red painted lips. 

Then his phone went off Jeff’s name popping up. Leaning forward he picked up the phone clicking it on 

“BOSS! The leader of the Faceless is screaming on market street about you being scared. Where are you!?!” 

Glancing over at Scarlet Loki sighed. She looked so beautiful all tied up there. Her dark skin glistening slightly just waiting for him to devour her blue eyes watching him. But if he didn’t show up soon his reputation would be in question. 

“I’m sorry love” he said clicking his phone off. Leaning forward he kissed her long and passionately enjoying that spicy taste she always seemed to have as he pressed his body up against hers enjoying the friction as she moved her hips against his. “I’ll be right back I promise.”

“Wait… wha…” Scarlet tried to move from her bindings confused but Loki was already fixing his collar walking out the door. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was a white girl cry for help. One Yue knew very well. Getting up she placed the bowls in the dishwater before grabbing a few cold cans from her fridge. It was only a short walk through the courtyard to her best friend’s apartment. 

“Why do you have so many stuff animals?” Yue asked coming into Riley’s room handing the ginger haired girl a can of seltzer water. Riley just smiled spreading her arms wide around the plushed toys that littered her bed. Looking like some queen with her subjects around her. 

“Join us for hungover cuddles.” 

Yue flopped over on the bed grabbing a stuffed elephant pulling it to her before rolling over on her back looking up at the ceiling. She wasn’t hungover from last night but from the slew of barely readable texts from Riley it was clear the other girl had gotten much drunker than she had. 

One of the texts had literally just been Tacos with every type of misspelling possible. 

Riley’s phone buzzed and Yue glanced over at her best friend who was now looking at her phone with a huge grin on her face, “Is that boyfriend?” 

“He’s just asking if we had fun last night. Also, I texted Sammie to get us breakfast burritos.”

“Oh My GOD Yue!” As if on que Sammie came bursting into the bedroom A white paper bag in hand. Messy bun dressed in leggings and an oversized Oregon ducks’ hoodie she looked like the picture of a college grad after a fun night out. 

“Gimmie!” Riley said holding her hand out as Sammie handed her a burrito before handing Yue one as well. 

“That guy was HOT” 

“Ok I’m glad you brought this up.” Riely said taking a bite of her much needed grease and carbs, “Because FUCK girl!” 

Jumping on the bed Sammie grabbed a teddy bear before scooting over to her best friends, “I’m not one of those girls who was into the whole goth vampire thing but hot damn.” 

“He’s too hot for me,” Yue nodded, taking a bite of her burrito. Even if she had already eaten, you can’t look a breakfast burrito in the mouth. “And I was totally one of those girls.” 

“Stop your hot.” Riley said without missing a beat, “And he acted like he knew you.”

“Yeah, that’s because he’s umbrella boy.” 

“WHAT!?!”

“He’s your Ted!?” Sammie gasped eyes wide, “I was picturing more homeless Richmond Avenal and less sexy punk Adam Levine.” 

“Please tell me you guys hooked up?” Riley adding some hot sauce to her burrito. 

“It was hot.” Yue said nodding, “I have never… never felt like that before.” 

“Well, I have a hard time imagining Justin being a good lover. More of a _uhgs_ and _uhhhh_ ” Riley whined made a few slightly painful expressions. 

“Oh my god GROSS!” Sammie gagged throwing the plush bear she had been holding at the ginger, “The LAST thing I want to imagine is that umpa lumpa coming” 

Yue giggled trying not to blush at the memories of the dark mystery man’s tongue playing over her pussy drawing lazy lines back and forth just enjoying her taste. Taking his time reveling in the moments. 

Nothing like Justin’s quick self-satisfying trusts until he was done. 

“I just never knew…” she mumbled biting her lip. “It could be like that” 

Both of her friends fell silent. 

“Are you going to see him again?” Sammy asked. Yue shrugged, turning to the girls.

“I don’t know and honestly, I don’t care. Like that was amazing but it was almost more amazing was just getting up the next day and… not being obligated to do anything.” 

Riley gave her a slightly painful smile. “I… I’m sorry you had to deal with that for so long.”

“It’s over now and honestly, I’m loving this new me.” 

“ME TO!” Sammie said grabbing a la Crox from Riley’s bedside table taking a swig. “No strings attached, Yue is the BEST.” 

“So are we still getting our nails done today?” 

“Yes, I want those Kimmy K nails she had on insta,” 

“Oh girl yes!” 

Yue couldn’t help but smile as her two friends started gushing over outfits for the day and planning their adventure. As fun as random hookups had been with hot guys this was what she had been missing before. The freedom to just be with her friends. To just do what she wanted with no judgment. 

Even if she never saw umbrella boy again she would always have that memory of the craziest night of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always connect with me on my Tumblr Melyaliz 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


End file.
